Alpha and Omega a different story
by LONEW0LF
Summary: what if Humphrey became an Alpha, what if the east and west were already friends. this story is a big what if full of romance, action and adventure.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

AN: this is my first fanfic so help me with wrong and right here. By the way I don't want any one giving me Crap about the things you will here about such as the wolf at the truck because it actually happened to me. You'll see later in the story. This story takes place at the beginning of the movie. When Humphrey just invented log sledding. All from my iPod so if some words seem out of place, try to make se if they sound like any thing else. Constructive chritisism only please.

Humphrey's POV:  
"Kate, it's time to go." Winston said standing on a rock. "Coming daddy." Kate said walking over to her father. I always told she was lucky to have parents because my parents had died when I was too young remember anything. My dad died from humans before I was born and my mom died while giving birth. So I was cared for and raised by the pack. "Wait where are going?" I asked. "Alpha school , it goes till spring." She said as we walked up to father. "Spring, but that's a whole winter away." I said, but her father stopped me from going further. "Humphrey I know your Kate's friend, but by next spring she will be a trained alpha. The future leader of the pack." Winston said. "But-" "I'm sorry Humphrey its pack law." He said cutting me off. Then he started walking off. "WOLF PILE." I heard my friends scream as they jumped on top of me. But as they started getting off me I had an idea.

"Guys I'm sorry to do this to you but don't follow me." I said to my three friends. "Where are you going." My friend shaky said. "I'm gonna try and get into alpha school." I said. Salty was about to say something when shaky stopped him. "Go get her." Mooch said. "Bye guys." I said. "Bye." They all said, and I sprinted off to find them. I then saw what I was looking for. "WINSTON WAIT UP." I screamed and ran to him. "What do you want?" He asked with a serious voice. "I would like to enroll in alpha school." I said calmly and all proud like. "Only mother and father can decide if you can go to alpha school." He said obviously knowing why I wanted in. "Well since I have none I can make my own decisions, and I would like to become an alpha." I said.

"Give me a good reason and I will let you come with us." He said. I didn't think he would ask that. I couldn't tell him the real reason, he would never let me near Kate again. "I would like to serve my pack and its members." I said looking right into his eyes.

"If you go you can't come back at all until its over, understand."

"Yes sir, I understand."

"You can come then. But if you make a move on Kate you have Eve to deal with." I nodded and walked over to the trainees. I saw Kate and about seven others. I walked next to Kate and we continued to the training grounds. "So are you actually going?" Kate asked. "Yes I am." I said "You know they do separate boys from girls during this." She said. "Well then i'll make some new friends." Kate laughed a little at this when Winston said. "We're here." I looked around and saw three dens.

"Alright the boys dens are on the left, girls on the right, that middle one is for me and the instructors. let me take you through what's going to happen over the next three months. For the first week we are going to be working on muscle strength. Then we will work on leadership then team building, then hunting, then fighting, all of month 3 will be about the advanced skills. Any questions?" He lectured and thankfully no one had questions. "Okay get some rest you'll need it." He said.

I went to the den all the males were in. It was me and three others. "Alright if my life is in your guys paws I might want to know your names. Mines Jayson, Jay for short." Jay was about my size just more muscle. He had a grey coat with a white under belly. "I'll bite, I'm Cody." Cody was black expect his white underbelly. He was smaller than me and about as muscular as me. "I'm Duncan." Duncan was like me color wise but was clearly taller. "I'm Humphrey." I said. "Well now that we all know each others names I think we can decide who rooms with who." Cody said. I then noticed there were only two rooms for sleeping. "I'll take the shorty. I need my space." Duncan said as Cody punched his arm. "Sounds good to me, how bout you Jay." I asked. "I'm good with that." Then Winston came in and said.

"Alright boys few rules. regular pack laws apply here. No roughhousing after bed time. No kissing or mating at all. So if I or one of the instructors catches you kissing or touching someone, I will send you back faster than you than you can say anything about it. And one last thing I will appoint a den leader out of here at the end of the week, so do your best. Goodnight and good luck." He said and left for his den.

"So what are you guys trying to get out of being an Alpha." Cody asked. "I want to defend my pack and my family if I decide to have one." Duncan said. "I want to be like my father." Cody said. "I want to be accepted by the pack." Jay said. We were all confused by what he said. "Why? Aren't you already accepted?" I asked. "No I've been stuck inside my parents den most my life. When I finally got out I was picked on for being kind of a loner." He said. "That's to bad man, but you'll have a better life here I'm sure of it." I said. "Thanks, so why did you come." Jay asked. I was about to answer when Duncan jumped in. "I think I know why. He wants to get it in with Kate." He said. We all chuckled a bit. "It's getting late ima go to bed." I said trying to get off the subject. "Alright goodnight Jay, night lover boy." He said and went to his room. I walked into to my room and picked a place on the ground to sleep. I lied down when I heard Jay.

"Hey Humphrey."

"Yeah."

"You love her don't you."

"Yeah." I said and drifted off into sleep.

Well that's chapter 1. Please tell me was it good or bad. My next chapter will probably be next week sometime or after.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2 training

I woke up to the sound of Winston yelling at everyone to get up. I stood up and ran for the entrance as did everyone else in the den. We all ran outside and were all greeted by the snow. We stood in front of the entrance where we saw the girls doing the same thing. "Alright I hope you had a good rest because we are gonna be working from dawn to dusk everyday." Winston said. We all replied saying yes sir. Now today we are going to work on speed. Everyone line up in rows of three." We did as told and made three lines of three. "Now you are going to learn how to work as a unit. You will ether succeed together or you will fail together. Now I want you to run 5 miles in under 20 minutes. MOVE OUT." We all ran to wherever the marker was for 2.5 mi. I then noticed Kate next to me. "Hey… how…did…you…sleep." I said in between breathes. "Good…you?" She said. "Good."

"So…why…did…you…come…really…come?" She said as my whole body twiched. I only thought of one thing to say. "I'll…tell…you…when…were…done." I said. I thought what to say to Kate the whole time. We both finished 12 minutes later the whole time I spent thinking of what to tell Kate. "So go on." she said. "I-I-I came because of you." I finally said with my ears flat on my head. "Really you came knowing the pain and hard ship of alpha school for me." She said puzzled a bit. "Yes." She looked both ways, then did something I didn't expect. She turned back to me and we locked lips. She pulled back and said, "thank you." I watched her walk next to her father who didn't see a thing. At that moment my friends came through the trees. I could hear Winston counting the wolves coming back. "Alright now that we're all here we are going to have a race to see who is fastest. Run to the river 2 miles east and the come back. LINE UP."

We lined up in one straight line facing east. "Go go go." We ran for the river at first it was Kate, Duncan and Jay in that order for the lead. Then I got an adrenaline rush and He zoomed past everyone else. I ran and ran, until he found the river. I than turned around and saw every one else coming to the river so he darted back for the starting point. For the rest of the race I was in the lead until I won the race Kate took second place and Duncan took third. Winston waited for everyone else to come back. "Alright you all get a 20 minutes of rest." Everyone was thankful for that so I sat down and noticed Kate sat right next to me. Then Jay, Duncan and Cody walked up.

"Hey lover boy with his girl." Duncan said. "What are you talking about?" Kate asked. "Oh come on, I saw what you two did right before the race." Jay said. "You did, don't tell daddy please." Kate said worriedly. "Don't worry my lips are sealed." Jay said. "Humphrey, Kate come here." Winston said. I only had one thought.'oh no, no no no no, he knows about me and Kate.' I walked over to him expecting the worse, I got there and basically knew my life was over. "Humphrey, Kate." My life started to flash before my life. "I know I said I would wait to name the den leader but recently there have been dangerous animal sightings so I need to choose leaders now. Humphrey and Kate I promote you two, den leaders." He said. I couldn't believe it. "Yes sir." Is all I could think to say and I walked back to my friends.

"So what was that about?" Duncan asked. "I am our den leader." I answered. "So we have to listen to you." Cody asked. "I guess so." I said with a kinda cocky voice. "ATTENTION, now we all know our den leaders now. But we still have more training today." Winston said as we all groaned. "Now here are the rules for the next everybody stand behind your leader and we will get started." They all lined up behind me and Kate and the Winston began to speak. "Alright now that everyone is lined up you are going to march along the borders of the field around the dens we are going to do this 10 times. It may not seem like much but each border of this square field is one mile, so it's 40 miles, this will help simulate a patrol." We marched for hours, it got dark out before we finished and all went to our dens. "Psst hey Humphrey." Kate said. "Yeah." "Can I sleep with you tonight?" I was stunned by her question but told her yes. We both slept wonderfully that night but she left early so Winston wouldn't know. It was the best sleep I ever had.

One month later

I've had a great month, Me, Duncan, Cody, and Jay all became friends. Jay and I were probably the of best friends, they kinda reminded me of my old friends. Cody was a lot like salty, Duncan was reverse mooch, and Jay was almost exactly like shaky. Also once every week Kate would sleep with me in my den and Jay wouldn't mind if she did. And since the beginning of alpha school I had been gaining muscle and learned basic hunting. It had been a pretty good month.

We all lined up for our daily morning role call. I got to my spot which was across from Kate who winked at me when I sat down. I then winked back and then Winston started talking. "Alright everyone today we will all going to learn some team building, but this will not just take today but the rest of school to. Follow me." He took us about ten feet from the dens and drew a line in the dirt. "Alright I want two boys on each side of this line." He said as me and Jay went to the side left of Winston. "Good now I girls pick a side." He said as Kate and one other female wolf came to our side. "Good now this are your new den/pack mates. For the rest of alpha school you will come every other day but you both will come on different days. Your pack will come tomorrow." He said pointing to Duncan and Cody's group. "Your pack, come the next Day. Understood." We all replied with a yes sir. "Okay today's objective for everyone is to find a den area, build a den, assign pack leader and get some food. This line is your boundary do not cross it. Now move out."

My group ran out before another word could be spoken. I then thought of an idea for passing the time. "Who are you?" I asked the wolf I didn't know. "My names Mary, Who are you?" She asked. Mary was all black and looked like a more muscular Lilly. "This is wolf I told you about." Kate said. "Oh what about you." She said pointing to Jay. "That's his roommate." Kate said. "I take it you know each other." I said. "Yes." They both said in unison. "So I heard your an omega." Mary asked. "Not anymore." I said. We walked for about five more minutes till we found a good place to build our den. It was a large hill with what looked like a ramp along the side up to a small clearing. That had enough room to build our den.

We dug and dug and dug. Until our den was finished. It took us all day to finish so we were all hungry and I volunteered to get us some food. I came back with 4 rabbits and they were waiting for me with eager faces. They ate quick and Jay and Mary hit it off with each other, they reminded me of Kate and I. They went to bed in their own room they built while I was hunting and me and Kate built one room so we could sleep together and that nights sleep was the best I ever Had.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3 The Confession.

I woke up lying with Kate sleeping next to me, so I just waited 'til she woke up. I lay my head on hers maybe to hard or maybe to sudden. She woke up and looked at me. "Someone's eager to be awake." She said. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up." I said. "Oh, it's ok I didn't want to sleep in anyway." She said starting to wake up.

"That's good, I was starting to feel guilty." I said standing up. Then I noticed Kate was staring at me. "Yeah… well we should get some food" she said exiting her gaze. "Okay." I said as we walked out of the den. We walked for about twelve minutes until we found a old moose that strayed from its herd. We both approached it slowly so it wouldn't see us. But then the unexpected happened. A human shaped sat in a some what seat in a tree fifteen yards away. Then I knew it was a human when he pointed a rifle right at the moose and shot it. Me and Kate jumped into a near by bush and hugged each other in fear. "Humphrey I don't want anything to go unsaid. I love you." She said with fear in her voice. "I love you too Kate no matter what happens next." I said looking into her eyes. She kissed me one I said that and it lasted for what seemed like ever. When we broke I knew we were both alive so I took a look outside. The moose and the human were gone. "Kate, the coast is clear. We can leave now." I told her. We started to leave when we heard.

"Looks like you two had fun." I looked up to see Winston standing on a rock. "I saw everything, beginning with the hunter." He said. "Sir I can explain." I said. "Come up here." He said sternly. "Yes sir." I walked up right next to him and he pulled me close enough so his muzzle was right next to my ear. "Look I have no problem with this as long as you don't hurt my daughter. And if you do I won't hesitate to kill you. Understand." He said so only we could hear the conversation. "Yes sir, and I would never do anything to hurt Kate." I told him with the exact same tone of voice. "Okay." He started walking away when he looked back and said. "I would grateful to have you as my son." And with that he walked away. Kate then walked up to me and asked. "Well what was that about?" "I'm not exactly sure. He said he'd kill me if I hurt you, but he also said he approves of us dating." I said. "Really, that's great.." She said excitedly."Let's try and get food again." I suggested. "Okay." And we walked off to what seemed like a place we could get more food.

We went back to hunting. It took another 40 minutes to find food and wasn't as big as the last animal. I motioned for Kate to go right while I went left. I stalked it until it brought it neck down perfectly so I could get at it. I jumped for it but at the same time so did Kate. We both met in mid air and as I had a bit more mass I tackled Kate to her side of the jump accidentally. "Oh sorry bout that." I apologized. "No it's ok, I think I like under here." She said in a seductive voice. She then pulled my ear down to her mouth and said. "If you catch my drift." I was turned on by that but something in the back of my mind said no. "Kate I think we should wait on that, just saying." I said getting off her. "Oh fine but one of these days your all mine." She said getting up. "I could live with idea, just not here, not now at least." I said. "Alright." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice. I noticed we scared the moose away. "Maybe we should let Jay and Mary take this hunt." I suggested. "Okay that's a better idea." Kate said.

We walked for about five minutes until we got to the den. We walked in and there was Jay and Mary waiting to be fed by us. "New plan you and Mary are going hunting." I said plainly. "Okay." He said as he and Mary walked off together. "So what are your plans after alpha school?" I asked Kate. "Well my plans are find a nice mate, maybe start a family." She said. "Me too, do you have someone in mind." I said knowing it was me. "Yes I do, he's brave, strong, and he's very handsome." She said looking at me. At that point I knew we were meant for each other. "Well I have someone in mind too, she beautiful, caring, and she has the best personality ever." I said confidently. "Well maybe I could meet her someday." She said with a sly smile. "I think you already know her." I said evilly. "Can you tell me what her name is." She asked. "All I'll give you is a hint, It is the most beatiful, sexiest name I've ever heard." I said in a flirty voice. I could see Kate blush under her fur when I said sexiest. "Well he has a very handsome and rugged name too." She said in her seductive voice I loved. Jay and Mary came back a little while later with a deer. We ate and saw it was no longer morning.

"Lets play a game to pass the time." Mary said. "Ok, Tag your it." Jay knocked me over as everyone else cleared out of the den. I got up to see everyone running in different directions. I started running in the direction I saw Jay go. I tracked Jay for about five minutes until I heard three voices ahead. "We shouldn't all be together, what if humphery finds us." I heard Mary say. "Oh he wont find us." Jay said. "Yeah as long as you shut up." Kate said. I found the three of them beside a pond with brush all around it. At that exact moment i had an idea. I got behind the bush that kate was clostest to and somehow none of them saw me. My plan was to tackle Kate into the water and kiss her. I got prepared to jump. I then jumped at Kate with my eyes closed and got her to the Water. Then I noticed something about Kate's fur was a bit rougher than normal and the kiss was a bit different then when we normaly kiss. I opened my eyes and found it wasnt Kate I kissed, It was Jay. "AAGH." I screamed. "What the hell dude." Jay screamed. "I thought you were Kate." I then saw Kate and Mary on the ground laughing their tails off. "Humphrey I didn't know you were cheating on me." I heard Kate say jokingly. "I need to get the taste of Jay out of my mouth." I Kate came up to me and said. "I can help with that." She locked lips with me for what felt like ages, but was probably just a minute. "All better?" she asked. "Actually I think I still taste a little Jay in the back of my mouth." I said with a pleading voice. "Oh you poor thing, here I'll get it." She said as she struck her tonge down my throat. "I'm feeling better now." I said as we broke our kiss. "You know its been a long day I'm going to get back to the den." Jay said walking away. "I'm right behind you." Mary said Walking away with him. As for me and Kate we lied down together and watch the stars come out. After a while we diecded to head back and go to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Almost done.

A/N: My computer is being a bit dumb right now so this may not be the right chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience.

The next morning.  
I woke up with Kate sleeping next to me. I smiled at this because I knew deep down, we were meant for each other. It was like fate. I thought about us for a couple more minutes until she started to stir. "Good morning." I said still smiling. "Morning to you to." She said still snuggled up to my chest. "We should get up we have training today." I said. "Oh fine." She said and with that we got up. We walked out of our rooms to find Jay and Mary already eating breakfast. "Sup." I asked. "Nothing." They said quickly in unison. "O-Kay." I said. I knew something was up because Jay never talked that fast in his life, plus his girlfriend did the same thing he did at almost the exact same time. "Really nothi-" Jay started but was cut off by Mary. "We mated." She said as fast as she could. All I did was just stood there with my mouth hung wide open.

There was a long moment of silence until I decided to break it. "Well I um, don't know what to say. But um wow." I didn't know what else to say but that. My best friend just had sex but I had one big question that I knew me and Kate both had. "Where." I said awkwardly. "When you two fell asleep, we sunk out and then it happened." We stood there for another five minutes until I remembered what day it was. "Oh crap guys, we got to get to training." I said. We all toke off in a sprint to the training grounds as fast as our legs could go. We made it in time to find Winston walking up to the field. "Well you made it her in a hurry it looks like." He said with a slug smile. "Yeah we um… like to have a challenge." I said not wanting to tell him what actually happened. "I hope so because first thing to do is to run five miles and back." He commanded. We all heard this and groaned. "You seem very exited." Winston said sarcastically. "And since your all so eager to go I'll double it, just because I'm that nice." We did nothing but sit and give him a yes sir. We started of at a sprint until we were about half a mile away from Winston. I then started to jog as did Kate. I got next to her so I could talk.

"Well this has been an awkward morning." I said. "Yes it has." She said. "I think there going a little fast don't you." I said. "Yeah they are moving fast." She said. "Maybe we could move fast like them too." She said seductively. "Are you sure?" I said. "Yes when we get done here, we can go all the way." She said in a sexy voice. I was just trying to take it all in, my best friend just got laid and now my girlfriend wanted to do it now too. "Alright I'm game." I said. "Wait when you say done here…" Kate cut me off. "When this day is over it'll be you and me." She said. "Great see you at the finish." She said as she speed off. "In yours dreams." I said as I passed her. We did this the rest of the time until we reached the finish with Kate in the lead.

"Well that was fun." She said with a cocky voice. "Yeah." I said. Then Jay and Mary came through the trees. "Well now that everybody is here, we will start the actual part of training." Winston said. A wolf came up to him. "Today we are going to learn the back flip." He said as the wolf next to him ran up to a tree near him, ran part way up the tree and launched himself off it and flew through the air with his back to the ground. He landed perfectly on the other side of Winston. We all tried to do it then, Kate did it perfectly, Jay not so much. He flipped but landed wrong and fell on the ground. Mary was the same as Kate just a little slower. Then I tried to do it and when I tried Landing I landed flat on my face. I looked up to see everyone laughing. I couldn't help but laugh too. Yea it hurt but it was kinda funny to. "Well not everyone's a natural at this stuff." Winston said. "Lets try it again." This went on for a while until I finally got the hang of it. It took most of the day but I and everyone else did it perfectly. After that we learned advanced hunting skills and then "Good now practice that everyone, we will do this a lot more in the A.T."

"Well lets head back now." Jay said. We all headed back to our den and on the way there I saw Kate swaying her hips a bit more than usual. I knew what she trying to do, and it was working. We got back to our room in the den And she slid her tail under my chin. I was aroused by that and I knew she saw it. "I see someone's excited." She said with a smile. "Well it's only fo…" She cut me mid sentence and kissed me very passoinatly. We kissed as the world stood still for us. Then we exchanged tongues. I put my tongue in her mouth and she moaned a little. I broke our kiss and we just stared at each other For about a minute and then Kate whispered in my ear. "I'm ready." She said sudectivly. I lined up and right before I pushed in, someone stepped in. "Hey Humphr- Oh sweet Jesus." We screamed when Jay walked in. Jay just walked off trying to erase what he saw. There was yet another moment of scilence. "You know I'm not really in the mood any more." Kate said. "Me too." I said.

I know he didnt mean to do what he did. I knew he cared for me and so did the others, I did for them too, and I know if I got in trouble they would try to help get me out. I never had a family before. I never knew what it felt like to have a family before. I knew what I felt, I felt like they were my family. It was one of the best feelings I ever had.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5 The A.T. Alpha Test.

A/n: Thank you to all who have helped me in the story.

It was the last night before graduation and we were all in high gear to be ready. The last 3 months were brutal but worth it because I could legally by pack law marry Kate. I didn't ask her yet but I thought that by the end of Graduation I would pop the question in somehow. It was the last training day of alpha school and we were all missing our homes, the others missed there families but since I didn't have one I was only worried about what I would find where my den used to be. It might seem kinda strange but that was the only home I've ever really known. I had built it big in case I wanted to start a family and looks like I would have one soon. My only fear is what if Kate says no when I propose or if she isn't ready for that kind of relationship. I stayed up most of the night thinking about what to say to her. In fact I spent a little to much time thinking of what to say, I forgot about the test. The test was an obstacle coarse built to test what we learned. It is the last step in becoming an alpha, and if you failed the test, you don't become an alpha. It wasn't that hard except the leap of faith. The leap of faith was a jump the size of a dens floor and you barely get a running start. But the snow was basically all melted so it wouldn't be all that bad. I somehow fell asleep but for only 3 hours.

It was time. We all got up and one of Winston's instructors was there waiting at the entrance of the den. "Bury your den." He said. "Why." Mary asked. "So no one uses it as a shortcut next year." He said. "Come on guys lets just bury the den." Jay said. We all started trying to take down the den from the outside. Once it came down it felt like saying goodbye to a friend. We all had good memories of this place. We built it, lived here, became friends and found love. It took some time but we did it. Yeah it was hard but everyone wanted to become an alpha so we had too.

We left the area we used to called home and into the test area. We took one look and it looked to about a mile of hard, intense testing to see if we were alpha material. First there was an small pond we had to swim across, then at the end was a little cliff we had to climb out while in the water. Then we had to run a five hundred feet over hard rocky, mountainous terrain. Then we all had to take down a human dummy they found at a camp. It was supposed to simulate a take down, turn around that we had to scale a human machine they said could fly. I took one look at the machine and doubted them. Then we had to jump down of a tiny cliff and then the leap of faith. It was about five times the size of a regular wolf. It was the hardest part of the course. So I had it all down except the last part. I looked at Winston who had two instructors at his side.

I looked to the right of me to see Duncan and Cody. I lightly punched Duncan on the shoulder. "Miss me?" I said. "Yeah, hey you look kinda tired." He said a bit worriedly. "Yeah, I've been thinking about popping the question to Kate." I told them. Duncan and Cody seemed surprised, but jay didn't seem surprised in the least. "I saw that coming." Jay said. "That's not the only thing you saw." I said. "What's that mean." Cody asked. "Nothing." Jay said. "Jay saw me and Kate about to do it." Duncan and Cody just stared wide eyed and jaws open but Jay just gave me look as if he was going to kill me. "Let's just get this over with." Jay said in an upset voice. We chuckled a bit at this. "Alright everyone line up." Winston said. We all ran to the line in front of the start and the three girls I didn't know we're in front and then it was Kate, then Mary, then Cody, Duncan, Jay, and then me. I was nervous as hell to go last. "Alright everybody you will now be tested on how good of an alpha you really are. And remember if you fail, you don't become an alpha." Winston announced. "Go Peter."

Then an instructor started to run the course. First he jumped in the lake and started swimming then he reached the cliff and griped a hand hold and pulled himself up. The cliff was only five feet high but it was still a ninety degree cliff. He made it up and started to run the five hundred feet to the dummy. He snuck up behind and prepared to jump. After a few seconds he jumped and took it down. Then he ran for the machine he stepped on it but it wiggled when he stepped on it so he slowly walked across it. Then he carefully stepped off. The next step was the leap of faith. He jumped off of the cliff and jumped. Below him was a tiny canyon easily survivable without damage but if you fell in, you failed. He gracefully landed at the edge. "Do it exactly like that and you will be an alpha." Winston said. "Now first in line go." The girl in front did every thing accordingly but she learned something the instructors and Winston failed to mention. The five hindered feet we run was all sharp jagged land and she came back with blood on her paws, and with that sight, we all we prepared for what was to come. Then Winston let the second in line go and it was pretty much the same the rest of the time. When it got to me it was mid day. I saw Jay finish the course. "Congratulations Jayson you are now an alpha." Winston said. "Thank you sir." Jay said. "Now Humphrey…" Time stood still as I knew what he would say.

"Go." I started running then jumped into the pond. It was freezing but I didn't care, I just swam to the cliff. I got to it and griped a small foothold with all my might and pulled myself up to the next part. I started running across the sharp rocks that with every step felt like hell. I finally after what felt like hours made it to the dummy. I got in the position and pounce tackling the target. I then ran back to where the machine was. I started running back when I stepped on an sharp rock that tore through the padding on my paws. It hurt but I had to keep going. I took another step and saw the blood stains of other wolves new and old. I had keep moving toward the machine. Every step I took felt like walking on glass. Step after step, I wanted to give up, but the stakes were too high for me. If I gave up I would lose Kate for good, so I pressed on trying my best to ignore the pain and tiredness. I somehow made it to the machine and jumped on it. I then found out why it wiggled when you step on it, below it was nothing for at least forty feet. The machine had some sort of wings on it. One on top, another on the bottom. (A.K.A. Old biplane upside down making a bridge in a small canyon.) I took another step on and it wiggled more. I then started walking across it keeping an eye on my footing. But I looked up at the front to see a big wooden stick like thing sticking out of the front of the machine block a straight path out of here. I walked up to the front and decided to jump off the side of it. I didn't have much room to jump so I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and hoped for the best. I lifted all my legs and flew through the air. I was in the air for only a few seconds but what felt like ages. I then made contact with the ground and opened my eyes. But I then remembered what was next. I backed up to the machine and looked at the finish the last obstacle in my way, the leap of faith. I knew this was it, all or nothing. I had only seven feet of a head start. I started the run at full speed, still on my bad paw. I got to the edge and jumped. All the flight I was thinking 'all or nothing.' Then I realized something at the peak of the jump. I wouldn't make it.

I was going to hit the edge but I thought. As long as I make it up to the finish line without hitting the ground, I wouldn't fail. I was coming in fast and hard. Then it happened, I hit the edge of the cliff where the tip of the grass met the rock. But I couldn't grip it tight enough and fell. On my way down I was gripping anything I could, until I finally got a grip on the side of the rocky face. I griped it with all my might. I looked down and I was only a foot away from the ground. Then I looked up and saw Winston looking down at me. "Humphrey have you touched the ground." I had a tiny hope that I hadn't failed yet. "No sir." I said gripping the wall. "If you can climb up with out falling you can become an alpha." I heard this and looked for another foot hold. I knew this was it all or nothing. I gripped it and pulled myself up. I had probably twenty feet to go. One by one I pulled myself up with a wounded paw and only 3 hours of sleep. I pulled myself up to where I was able to see the top. I was so happy to finally marry Kate if she said yes. So I pulled on the last hold but it was a mistake. I gripped it but it wasn't sturdy enough and broke lose as I started pulling. I fell again but caught my self on a root and started again up ten feet. I pulled up on the root and found a hole big enough for my paw and used it to pull. I did it over and over until I got to the last one and pulled up one last time to see everyone waiting for me. I pushed one last time with my legs and made it up. I stood on the grass one second then fell down from exhaustion. But everyone still cheered for me. "Congratulations Humphrey you are an alpha." Winston said. I felt accomplished at that point. "Thank you sir." I said getting up. "Alright alphas lets head back to Jasper." We were all happy to hear this. After ten minutes we made it home to see everyone waiting for us to be back. They cheered to see us come back. I saw me schoolmates run to their families happily.

This went on for a couple minutes until I decided to ask Kate something. I found her talking to her friends. I walked up to her. "Hey Kate can you come with me?" I said. "Sure." She answered. I lead her to my den. I built it big so if I wanted a family I could have a place to raise it. And it looks as if I might fulfill that goal. "Hey we're alone and I don't know about you but I know what I want to do." She said in a sexy voice. "No I have something else in mind." I said. "What is it?" She asked. I knelt down and prepared my question. "Will you marry me?" I said as I knew it was once again all or nothing. I saw her eyes open up wide. She starred at me for a while until she took a deep breath.

"Yes."

A/N: Need ideas for wedding. Anything will do.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6 wedding

A/N: sorry I would have this chapter up earlier but a bear ransacked through my trash so ive been cleaning it up all Saturday. Just another joy of living in Wisconsin.

"Yes." She said. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, I will marry you." I was overwhelmed to to say the least. "Really." I said. "Yes, I would never have said no." She said. Humphrey let a big smile creep its way onto his face but Kate did something he didn't expect. She lunged forward pinning Humphrey to the ground staring into humphrey's eyes with hunger in her own. His eyes widened then before he could say anything she connected her muzzle with his in Humphrey's all he could do was close his eyes and enjoy this wonderful moment in both of there lives the kiss only lasted a few minuets before gentle and slow paw steps could be heard but not by the new couple. "HUMPHREY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU." They heard a voice say. Neither of them had to look to see who it was. It was Eve, Kate's mother. Eve pushed Kate off him and put both her paws on Humphrey's neck and started choking him. Kate got up and ran towards her mother trying to save her new love. "Mom please stop." She pleaded. Trying to get her off Humphrey who now looked half dead. "Why?" Eve asked sternly.

"He's my fiancé." She said. Eve let go of Humphrey and he gasped for air trying to catch his breath. "He proposed to me a few minutes ago." Eve just looked at me and I thought this was it. I sat up straight, closed my eyes and prepared for the worst. But nothing happened. He opened his eyes to see eve in the same pose as when he looked away. He waved his paw in front of her face, and she came too. She shook her head and looked straight at Humphrey. He looked away. Then Eve pulled him into hug. "Oh this is wonderful. Now both my daughters have someone." I was surprised at this. But one word in particular caught my attention. "What do you mean both." I asked. "Well, while you two were away, Lilly found a nice omega boy from the eastern pack. And they seem to be very close. I think his name is Garth." (Sorry Garth fans.) "Well that's nice. I can't wait to see Lily again." Said Kate. "Well it's getting late I'd better head back now. I'll see you two in the morning for alpha duties." Eve said and with that she left. "Well now that that's done. I'm gonna go to sleep." I said and laid down. "I think I'll join you." Kate said as she curled up on my chest. I wrapped myself around her keeping her warm for the night. We both fell asleep peacefully in a matter of minutes.

I woke up to see it was early in the morning, and the sun had barley come out. Then I looked down at Kate, she was so beautiful to me in any way she looked. Then noticed her eyes were open and she didn't look very asleep. "Kate." I said. "Yes." She answered to my surprise. "How long have you been up." I asked. "Oh only a minute or two." She said. "Why didn't you get up then." I asked. "I didn't want to wake you." She said. "Oh I don't mind if you do that." I said. "Ok, well should we get going." She said. We got up and stretched our muscles and headed out to the alpha den. When we got there a couple other alphas were there too, waiting for there duties. I also saw someone I recognized. Ahead of me were Jay, Mary, Duncan and Cody. "Hey, look who it is." Cody said. Everyone looked toward the front of the den to see us. "There you are Kate. Where were you last night." Winston asked. "Didn't mom tell you." Kate said. "She didn't tell me anything besides I would be very surprised in the morning because of you." He said. "That you will be sir." I said. Everyone in the den was interested now and started to form a circle around us. "Come on tell us." Duncan said. "You wanna tell 'em." I whispered to Kate. "Sure." She cleared her throat and began to speak. "Well as some of you know me and Humphrey love each other very much and yesterday he asked me something. Something that will change both our lives." They all saw where this was going. "We're getting married." Kate said. They all cheered and congratulated me and Kate. This lasted for about a minute until everyone settled down.

"Well that is very good news, and Humphrey you have my blessing." Winston said as I felt my emotions build up. "Eve how did you find this out and not tell me." Eve just gave a smile and said. "Cause if I did I knew you would ask how if found it out." Then she looked at us and gave me that creepy smile she always had in her face. "Well now that you brought it up how did you find it out." Me Kate blushed wondering if she would actually tell. "When I was out looking for Kate…" We were blushing like mad now. "I found her at Humphrey's den where both Of them were about to get very 'intimate'." We blushed like mad now. Winston stared wide eyed at us. "Humphrey you're still alive even after that." I heard another alpha say. "Hey I'm skeptical too right now." I said and the other alphas laughed. "What is that supposed to mean Humphrey." Eve said in the pissed I will kill you voice. "Nothing ma'am." I said quickly. They all laughed at my expense. Then Winston tried to bring us back to topic. "I am sure you will make a wonderful mate, and great leader when the time comes." He said. "Thank you sir I… wait what was that last part." I said sounding confused. "You don't know." I just shook my head no. "If you marry Kate you'll be the next pack leader."

I was starting to freak out now I didn't know that. I mean that was a lot of responsibility to handle. "Well I'm sure you can handle it. As for duties, You, Kate, Jayson, Mary, Duncan, Cody, go patrol the northern border. We will talk about the marriage later." Even though I still had many questions I followed his orders. "Yes sir." We said and all left the den. Then I saw something I didn't expect. There at bottom the incline to the alpha den was Lily with a scrawny red wolf. "Lily!" Kate said running after her. She caught up to her and gave her a hug. "I missed you where you last night." Lily said. "I can answer that." Duncan said. Kate gave a look like her mother. "To bad you won't." She said. We all shared a quick laugh. "So where were you." She then blushed a little again. "I was with Humphrey last night." "Oh." Was all she said. "No that didn't happen. It almost did but it didn't." She said defensively. "Come on let's get going, if they want to come with that's fine." And with that we went on our patrol. Me and Kate took the north and talked about our lives together. Then one thing dawned on me. "Hey Kate, when do want our wedding to happen."

"I though maybe tomorrow sometime." She said. "That sounds good." Then we saw Duncan and Cody at the corner of the border where the North met West. "Guess we're done here." Duncan said. We all headed back to the alpha den to report. We got there to find Winston waiting for us. He just stared at us. "Report." He ordered. "West is clear sir." Cody said. "North is clear sir." I said. "Alright, Duncan and Cody, you are dismissed." They just nodded and walked away. "Humphrey and Kate up here." We walked up the incline as fast as we could and into the den. "Now we were just wondering when you would like to be married." He said back to his calm voice. "We were thinking tomorrow." "I think that can be done." He said as we left I noticed it was sunset. "Lets go get sleep we have a big day ahead of us." "Yeah we do."

The next morning. I woke up to find Kate was not any where in the den, and then I remembered why. I went to find Jays den to see if he could help me. I got up and stretched out the stiffness out of me from sleeping. I walked out of my den to find my friends waiting for me. "Hello." I said not knowing why they were here. "Sup man were here to help with you with your big day." Jay said. "Thanks man." And we were off.

At the alpha den.

"Oh Humphrey is going to die when he sees you. You look so beautiful." Eve said. "Thanks mom." Eve, Mary, Lily and two of the new alphas Jade, and Sasha were helping Kate get ready. Winston was sitting out on cliff outside his waiting for the girls to be done when he saw Tony, leader of the eastern pack walking up to him. "Hello Winston." He said sitting next to him. "Tony." He looked back out his territory. "As you might know I do not have any heirs that are alphas. And I heard that your daughter Kate was getting married." Winston seemed to get a clue of where it was going. "And I was wondering if when they get married, we untie the packs. With them as the new pack leaders." Winston thought of saying no then remembered that he was going to retire soon anyway and how the eastern pack was about to have a famine. "I accept." Then Kate come out of the den. Winston and Tony had their jaws dropped. She was beautiful and stunning. "Well how do I look." We just stared at her until Tony spoke. "He must be one lucky wolf." He said flattering her. "Thank you Tony."

In the valley Humphrey:

"Hey Humphrey sorry we're late." Kate said walking up to him at the altar. "Hey I got here about two seconds before you got here, so I say we're even." "What held you up." Kate asked. "Well we were on our way when we got ambushed by what felt like bees but no one saw anything." I said. "Really that happened to us too." She said in a surprised voice. "Let's just get married and start the rest of our life's together." I said looking out at the audience. It looked like everyone in Jasper was here to see. "Okay here I'll start." She said. She leaned in to take in my scent as did I. Time passed quickly, but something else was starting to pass. I was starting to feel horrible for some reason. I swore if this didn't go quicker I might die. But I soldiered on. And I wasn't to feel this way Kate was like this too I could tell. So were the four girls behind her and so my four friends behind me. But finally it was the last part we leaned in to rub noses. But fate had different plans as Kate fell to the ground. "Kate!" I said worryingly. I leaned down but joined her in sleep.

3rd Person POV:

As Kate and Humphrey fell, the others around them near the altar. Winston started to walk toward them but fate had plans for him too, it had plans for all of them. He took a step but them the most unexpected of events happened. Because that one step would be his last. He didn't have time to look up as the cliffs above them opened up with a hail of gunfire. Shot after shot, took a new life each time.

The Cliffs

There all in all thirty hunters waiting to fill in their tags. The rangers were set out first to claim some wolves wanted to either stay and repopulate here, repopulate some other park, or to go to some other place. They stopped shooting when there was nothing left to shoot. They went in to the valley to claim their kills. The rangers picked up Humphrey and his friends except Duncan, Cody, Jade and Sasha. They picked up Humphrey, Kate, Garth, Lily, Jay, and Mary and went to there trucks. Outside their trucks were six metal boxes five of them were unmarked but one was marked NYC zoo. Humphrey's friends were shoved into the unmarked boxes. But Humphrey was thrown into the box marked and labeled where to go.

The Adventure Begins.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The Zoo

A/N: sorry for the wait my accounts been acting a bit wired lately.

Humphrey's POV:

I opened my eyes to a blinding light. "Ahhg Kate what happened." I said trying to get my eye sight back. "Who ever Kate is. She isn't here." I heard a younger male voice say. I looked with my vision cleared to see another wolf and no one else. My heart sank as I realized Kate and the others were probably dead. Then the pup reached out his paw. "I'm Jared." He said in a chirpy voice. I reached out to his paw and shook it. "My name's Humphrey." I said shaking his paw. "You look like somethings bothering you." The wolf said. He looked about five months old. "Yeah, but I really don't want to talk About it. Where am I by the way." I said. "Your in the New York City Zoo." "What." I looked up and around to see humans watching me, and pointing rectangular things that occasionally would flash. "What are they doing?" I asked trying to ignore them. "I haven't figured that out yet. But I think they are just watching us." "Then what are the flashy rectangles for." I asked in a annoyed voice. "I don't know." He said in a confused voice. "Well is there any way out." He looked up. "There is one way out." He said looking at an odd part of the fence above the area we were placed.

"You see that little area were it kinda looks like hole, I bet I could fit through there. But then you'll have to trust me to get you out." I looked and found a hole about the size of my head but it was the size. "Alright let's…" "Wait! We'll have to wait until night or else they will probably kill us to 'protect' the other humans." I thought about it for a minute. They probably would shoot us if we got out. "Alright but tonight we got to get out of here." I sat down on the ground and studied the pup in front of me. He was half my height, gray fur, and blue eyes. "So where are you from?" He asked. I told him every thing about me, mostly focussing on Kate and I, the fact that I never knew my parents and about the shooting. "Wow that sounds rough." He said sympathetically. "Yeah it was. So where are you from?"

Warning Warning Warning. What you are about to read is true. All acts were done under law enforcement supervision. Do not do this at all unless under same circumstances. An explanation will be given at the end of the chapter.

Flashback

Lincoln county Wisconsin, 1 AM, Summertime, 2009.

Authors POV.

I sat in the hay door of my uncles barn at his farm. It was a sort of summer job I had over the years. But this year was different. A pack of wolves moved in and since that happened farm livestock was being eaten. We all knew it was wolves but the DNR needed hard evidence that it was them. Tonight was no different then the others that summer, I would sit in the hay door with my Winchester '86 and wait for a predator to come by. I was told never to kill it, just scare it off, that's why I had such a high caliber gun. It looked like an average night of sitting in the dimly lit barn waiting for nothing. Then I heard a horrible, Crying noise. I turned on the light to see a terrifying scene. There in the middle of the field were two timber wolves wrestling down a cow. They didn't seem scared of the light so I aimed my gun at the ground and pulled the trigger. It worked because both of them ran away. I got down from my position and ran to the cow. I got to it and saw a large puddle of blood. I knew there was only one thing left to do. I worked the action on my gun, aimed it down, and put it out of its misery.

The next morning.

I got up out of the barn to have breakfast. I walked into the farm house. "So what was all the noise last night?" I heard my uncle say from the kitchen. "Yeah, now I have confirmed it was wolves doing all that damage." "Yeah Mr. Kieveski got a picture of it happening, so we should get rid of them quickly." He said.

Two days later.

I went to the mail box to get the mail. I open the box and the first thing there was a letter from the DNR.

Several miles from the farm. (This part is not so true.)

Jared's POV:

I was sleeping in my den curled up to my mother. I was still too young to be out on my own. But it wasn't bad in here. I had my brother Caleb, and my sister Jasmine. We lived near some farms so food was never an issue. Dad had always told us how easy it was to kill farm animals and how little effort it took. He would tell us stories a lot about close calls he had, like the other day when he told us about how he and uncle almost got shot by a farmer. (Me.) Dad came by with some cow meat and left it at the entrance. We were still too young for it and relied on our mothers milk. So all in all it was a pretty easy life.

2 miles away. Kieveski's farm. (Back to reality.)

Four men waited outside in their trucks fully camouflaged. Waiting for my uncle and the men from the DNR to show up. My uncle showed up five minutes later and waited with them for the DNR.

Half an hour later.

A truck pulled in with the label on the door. Wisconsin department of natural recourses. A man stepped out and they knew exactly what to do next. They all reached in the beds of their trucks and pulled out rifles and shooting vests. They geared up and the men from the DNR gave the men five tags each, and they all went off to find what they were looking for.

Back to Jared.

"Ow Caleb that hurts." I said as me and Caleb wrestled but he just bit my ear most the time. "Sorry it's just I'm really excited, today we finally get to eat meat. Real meat." He said. "Boys settle down." Mom said from the front of the den. "Sorry." We both said. "I'm still your perfect angel right Mom." Jasmine said. "Of course you are." Mom said agreeing with her. We both looked at her and mouthed the word bitch at her. She was one mainly because she told mom about everything 'bad' or 'wrong' or 'unethical' we did. "Well when your father gets back you can have your first bite of meat." We were very excited at this.

1 mile away.

All seven men walked through the forest hoping to stumble across the den where they lived. All of a sudden. A rustle and there one was. A fully grown wolf but it was running away from them. They followed its tracks and soon enough they found there objective. No less then 30 yards away were four wolves around a hole in the ground. They all started to get in place. Leaning on trees, stumps and rocks or anything else to steady their aim.

Jared

"I think I hear your father comin-" we heard paws and heavy breathing near the entrance. "June, get the kids out of-" then a loud bang rang through the air and our father fell to the ground. Mom then gathered me and my siblings and curled us in a ball near the back of the den

Outside

The five hunters took out the four wolves out side the den easily. The men from the DNR and the hunters walked toward the den. "Stop, do not walk into that den." One of the DNR men said. He took out a flash light and light up the den. Inside was a female timber wolf, scared for life. He reached in his back pack and took out a dog catchers stick. He slipped the rope around her neck and tightened it so he could drag her out at a distance. He pulled her out but noticed three little balls of fur. "She's got pups." He said reaching for the three siblings. Jared started biting at him. But he picked Jared up anyway without a scratch. Then he picked up the other two and walked off. They got to their truck and tossed them in the bed. They closed the gate and drove off.

Back to the present

Humphrey's POV:

"I still don't know what happened to them. I just hope their okay." Jared said. "That's horrible, I hope you see them again someday." "Yeah I do too."

A/N: The reason that happened, was because they only killed cattle. They became too lazy to kill deer and was costing too much to handle.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I do not own anything.

Chapter 8 escape

Humphrey and Jared sat in a zoo exhibit waiting for their chance to run away. "Come on go down." Humphrey said in hope that it would become dark soon. His hope became true when last sliver of light went under the horizon. "Alright let's get out of here." Jared said. "Got it." Humphrey said as He jumped up and got a foot hold on the fence and started to pull himself up. He made it over the fence and saw Jared was almost over. He looked around trying to find a way out and saw what looked to be a gate a couple hundred feet away. They both started to walk over to it. They passed other habitats with other animals wanting freedom to, but they knew that their was nothing they could do. They were only fifty feet from the gate and moved slowly to avoid detection, but not slow enough. "The wolves are loose!" They heard someone shout. Humphrey felt a dart hit his ass. Then it all black after that.

Humphrey woke up to find himself back in Jasper. Jared wasn't their though. But someone was. "Hello Humphrey." He was stunned at who he saw. "Kate!" He ran to her as fast as he could. He got right next to her closed his eyes and hugged her. But when he opened them, she wasn't there, nor was he in Jasper anymore. Just an empty kennel with news paper in the bottom. A god awful noise was playing through out the tiny area the kennel was in. But something caught his eye.

Top headline a National park in Canada calls for a wolf hunt. Rangers of Jasper park says the wolf population has grown extensively over the years and are starting to starve to death because of food shortages. Due to unfit hunters in the packs. One ranger says, "Action must be taken to prevent such horrible deaths." However some wolves will be spared to repopulate the area and other areas, one of these wolves that has been reserved to be saved and will be brought to the New York Zoo.

He couldn't believe what he just saw. The reason he had been moved and his friends killed was because humans thought their was to little food. Then he heard stirring next to his kennel. "Jared is that you." "Yea what happened." He asked. "I don't know. But what's that noise."

"We're in an airplane."

"I don't know what that is."

"It's a human machine that can fly."

"Bullshit."

"Why don't you believe me."

"Only birds have wings." This went on for another hour before Humphrey gave in. "So how do we get out." "That depends on how far you are willing to pay for your freedom."

"I will do anything to see Kate again."

"Good, cause we might die."

"Alright see that little ball stuck to the side of the wall?" He looked an saw a magnetic ball stuck to the wall. "Give it to me." He reached out and grabbed it and put it in front of Jared's cage. He then got an uneasy look. "Are you sure because their is no turning back if I do this?" Humphrey nodded and Jared threw it up into the cockpit. It traveled into a crack in the cockpit into the engine and stuck to the battery shorting it out. The instruments in the cockpit all failed and radio was down. The plane fell out of the sky. Every second Humphrey was frozen just waiting for either fresh air or death. He made his peace until the plane crashed into a farmers field. Every one inside was knocked out on impact.

Half an hour later Humphrey's POV:  
"Ugh what happened?" I said waking up. I opened my eyes and they started to burn like hell from the sun. I gave them a moment to adjust and waited to move around. I looked to my right and saw Jared completely passed out from the crash but he wasn't dead. I picked him up by his scruff and started to carry him away from the crash. We made it about five hundred feet from the crash when I saw a rail yard. Because just and hundred feet to go, stopped in its tracks was a familiar orange and black locomotive with the large CN logo on its side and the sides of most of its cars. I put Jared in one the boxcars and jumped in after after hoping the train would leave soon. I decided to take a nap while we waited. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

Humphrey's dream:

"Kate." He looked and saw his beautiful mate to be. Even with the 'small' draw back. "I miss you Humphrey." She said in a saddened voice. "I miss you too."

Sawtooth national park

"I miss you too." Humphrey said. Kate had been taken to sawtooth after the wolf hunt along with Jayson, Mary, Lilly and Garth. But she hadn't moved an inch since she got to a pre-built den. She just laid down all day. She fell asleep awhile earlier but she hadn't gone a second without thinking about Humphrey. She was now in the same dream he was. "Oh Humphrey I wash I could know you are okay." Kate said. "I wish I could see you in real life. Not a just in my dreams." Humphrey said. "Wait this is my dream not…" Then she wondered if she and Humphrey were some how in the same dream. "Humphrey if you can actually hear me I am in another national park called Sawtooth in Idaho." Humphrey was about to talk but he woke up. He knew where he was to go now and had a mission to do so.

A/N: If you don't live in the Midwest or Canada you probably don't know that CN stands for Canadian National, it's a railroad company that is almost every where in Wisconsin. I'm not if there as many trains in the rest of the Midwest but they do run from Michigan to Louisiana and then coast to coast in Canada. Also sorry if this chapter felt a bit rushed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Drafted

We had been on the train for almost a day now and we were getting close to the Canadian border. Once there it was another five days to Idaho. But there was still one big problem, Jared was still out cold. I was starting to get worried because his getting knocked was starting to look like a coma. If he didn't get medical attention he would probably die within the next 48 hours. My stomach growled at the fact that I hadn't eaten since I got on the train. The place I was at right now looked like complete wilderness and forest. I pulled up Jared and leaped off the train. I looked for a den or something to hide him in while I hunted. I soon found a hole under a tree stump that looked big enough for him. I placed him in and set off. I searched and searched until I smelt something. "Turkeys." I ran in the direction I smelt them and low and behold a large flock of turkeys. I crouched and got still enough so when I got close I could take a couple out easily. I got within three feet of one and jumped at them taking down one, then another, then one more before they all started to run. I decided three was enough and headed back to Jared. When I got back he was still out and I knew I had to get to a healer. I ate my two turkeys leaving him one but that should be enough for him.

Four hours later

I had decided to seek help for Jared I was walking around with him on my back. Then I started walking west toward god knows what. I was walking when I finally found a sign of wolves. It was a border of a pack, and where there is a pack their is a healer, hopefully. I ran as fast as I could looking for any thing that resembled a den. I found a scent trail that lead north. I followed it until I finally found more wolves. "State your business." A large wolf said. Three other wolves were next to him. They all looked like they had been hell and back, there faces had scares and cuts, there legs had stains of blood and bruises, and they all had at least one claw gone there paws. "I need help for my friend here." I pleaded showing them Jared in his coma. "Alright Bradley, Martin you take him to the healers den. I'll decide what to do with him." A large wolf toke Jared off my back and he started to walk away. I hoped he would actually keep his word and bring him to a healer. Then the leader motioned for me to follow him. He took me to a den where he said to wait outside for him. He came out with another wolf who looked important. "Well, I've heard you're story. And sorry for the rude introduction but we all have mistakes." He said. "It's alright. Just as long as my friend gets the help he needs." I said. "That's were I have to stop you. See my pack as well as countless others are in a losing war with a pack that wants to take over all the packs in Canada by force. We are low on soldiers and need more quick." I knew where it was going at this point. I didn't want to do it but if it ended I could get back to Kate. "I need you to fight and we will take care of your friend." He held out his paw. "Do we have deal." I shook his paw not wanting to have Jared's death on my conshince. Good now get to the battle field.

Two hours later

After I had found the battle field I had been introduced to my new pack mates at the front lines. There was five all together, first was Catherine, the field commander for our unit, she was white fur and dark brown eyes. Bryce and Bruce, they were twins and had the classic timber wolf look. Then there was Isaac, he was a, well he was a wildcard because you never knew what he could do, he had was also pure white with blue eyes. Then lastly there was Utah, He was the best out of all of us. He could take on ten wolves at once. Probably more if he tried. He had brown fur and hazelnut colored eyes.

I was shown my den witch was a hole under neath a stump for one wolf. I walked back to the front. I saw the familiar tree line of the front lines we weren't the only pack who was here. I assumed it was almost national, but only affected smaller packs. "Deadly silent isn't it." I looked behind me and saw Utah. "Yeah it is. Creepy isn't it." "Means they're about to attack." He said in his deep voice. "I have to ask, how many are there." I asked. "I don't know. They just keep coming." We heard a howl in the distance. "There here." He said and raised a howl so our unit could get here. They got here in a minute flat, but then looked out at the battlefield. I saw at least thirty wolves charging us. "Don't worry they're tired and hungry. It's easy to take 'em out." Utah said.

They came quick and fast but they were weak and inexperienced. One jumped on me and I took his life. I felt guilt, pity, and a horrible feeling. That all went away when another wolf pounced on me and I did the same. At the end I had killed four wolves. We had all decided to go to bed after that. I walked to my den and fell asleep.

Humphrey's dream

I dreamed about the same thing as yesterday, with Kate there and we were in Jasper. "Kate." "Humphrey, I miss you." "I miss you too. I wish I could be with you right now ." I said. "Kate something came up, I got drafted in the middle of a war, so I'll be a little late."But then something unexpected happened "What the hell." We looked behind us and saw Jayson. "What is this." "We're not sure but that doesn't matter to us. We're together." Kate said. "Right, just be discrete while I'm here." Jay said. "Okay." I said.


End file.
